


A Christmas Miracle

by thatmountainhermit



Series: Sanders Sides Days of Christmas [4]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Christmas Party, M/M, Soulmate AU where you know in the first kiss, established moxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmountainhermit/pseuds/thatmountainhermit
Summary: Patton’s Annual Christmas Party has an interesting twist for Roman.





	A Christmas Miracle

Another December, another year without finding his soulmate, another Patton-brand Christmas Party. After knowing Patton for so long, Roman had come to expect the bubbly enthusiasm and slightly-erratic planning that came in December, but it had always paid off. And so once again, he found himself in Patton and Virgil’s exquisitely decorated home, with lights hanging from the roof outside and tinsel hung in every corner.

And, of course, the mistletoe in the doorways. Not all of the doorways, that was too predictable. Just some of them. Already Roman had been caught with Patton, who gave him an affectionate kiss on the cheek, and Patton had deliberately trapped his soulmate-turned-husband to give him an extravagant kiss that may or may have turned into a small makeout session. Some other partygoers had also found themselves surprised, but all took it in good faith.

Roman thought he had escaped the clutches of the mistletoe, standing out of the doorway and chatting with one of Virgil’s friendlier colleagues about the play that he had recently starred in. Said colleague was single, and rather cute by Roman’s standards. So of course Roman was flirting.

“Hold on, I’ll grab us both another drink. Anything in particular that you want?” He flashed his usual oh-so-charming grin, gently taking the empty cup out of his companion’s hands. Said companion mumbled something about a beer, the soft flush on his cheeks brightening - and not from the alcohol.

And so Roman turned to go into the kitchen, internally cheering at his almost guaranteed score.

Then he ran into a solid body, the impact sloshing liquid - the scent of lemons and sugar hit Roman - all over both of them.

“Shit, this was my favorite sweater.” Roman hissed, frantically trying to wipe at least some of it off himself. There was no way cute-colleague-guy didn’t see that.

“I apologise for ruining your sweater.” The stranger replied softly. And it was a stranger, he didn’t recognise the guy from Patton’s wedding. Another of Virgil’s workmates, perhaps? “I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

Roman took in the guy’s appearance. Glasses. Hair that looked like it had been brushed once but quickly messed up. A pair of slacks and a dark blue button up - why was this guy wearing a necktie? It looked like a professor had somehow snuck into Patton’s party. An admittedly hot professor. The kind of professor that Roman would have a serious crush on, if he was back in college.

“It’s okay. I wasn’t either. We were both in the wrong, it seems.” With that, Roman started tto move. A throat cleared behind him. Without turning, he knew it was Patton, and he knew he was smiling. A look up revealed a sprig of green leaves, the white berries seeming to mock Roman. God. Damn. It.

The stranger didn’t look too impressed, either.

“Let’s just get this over with,” Roman muttered, grabbing the poor guy by the collar and tugging him in for what was meant to be a quick kiss on the lips.

The operative words being “meant to be.”

But when their lips connected, something inside Roman clicked, then exploded, the world turning inside out and upside down before righting itself again. From the way his partner had frozen, he’d felt it too.

Their lips were still pressed together. Distantly, he heard Patton talking, confusion and a touch of concern in his tone.

“Logan?” That was Virgil’s voice. It seemed to snap the stranger - Roman’s soulmate - into moving, finally pulling away, gorgeous brown eyes wide behind those thick frames. Wordlessly, a hand gripped his free one, and there was no room for argument as Logan dragged him out through the kitchen and into the back garden.

“So.” Roman said after a few moments - or maybe minutes - of blank staring at each other. “How do you know Virge?”

“Best friend since fourth grade.” As if by magically knowing the next question (or maybe just really good guessing) Logan added, “I couldn’t make it to the wedding because I was in Antarctica.”

“Oh.” That was fair, Roman supposed. “Uh… how are we gonna…”

Logan seemed amused. “I believe that a date is usually the first step?”

“A date it is, then.” Roman nodded, taking a deep breath and looking to the house, where Patton was no doubt waiting. Oh god.. “Time to face the music.”

“Or we could go on that date now.” The amused sparkle in Logan’s eyes, the hopeful look on his face, convinced Roman far more easily than it should have. So, taking Logan’s hand, the two of them snuck around the side of their friends’ home, their smiles hopeful as they escaped to start their own story.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at [ princeyandanxiety](https://princeyandanxiety.tumblr.com)!


End file.
